Golden Phantasm
by inu89
Summary: The meaning of a cryptic metaphor, becomes clear in the eyes of a former night guard.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long & exciting day at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza. The animatronics seemed more alive & energetic than usual. Bonnie especially. Deep down the animatronic bunny was happy, more happy than any sentient mechanical birthday bunny is capable of being. Bonnie was so excited to spend time & play with one of the most best friends one could ever have. Who was that purple bunny's best friend? None other than the late night guard, Michael Schmidt. His fate was an ill one. Killed by the very rabbit he had cherished so much. So much he willingly endangered his life by working at that godforsaken pizza place. That cute yet horrifying rabbit and the other animatronics were his little rays of sunshine in his dreary life. After coming to the realization that he killed his one true friend, Bonnie fell into an emotional breakdown. When they all thought their little friend was finally stuffed & done for, the suit Mike became a part of sparked to life before their very eyes. Bonnie was overcome with emotion as it ran and tightly hugged his formerly dead companion. Michael had been stuffed into a very unique variant of Freddy Faz Bear's costumes.

As 12:00 AM approached the animatronics were on stage, ready for their routine night. Bonnie's head turned to Freddy as a grin appeared on it's face. "Oh my gosh Freddy i can't wait to play with Mike tonight!" stated Bonnie, whose tone with Excitement & glee. "I'm very happy he's become a part of the Faz Bear family." Freddy said in his deep voice. "Believe it or not, Michael managed to win a place in my heart." He went on, turning to face Bonnie. "The week's he has spent here with us is some of the most memorable I will never forget. He really is the best part of this Place." He said, grinning and looking back at the show stage camera. "I thought I had really killed him...I thought i lost my best friend..." Bonnie said, as it's tone started sounding a little sad. "B-but he's managed to find a place here! And now we can play all the time!" Exclaimed Bonnie, suddenly brimming with anticipation. "Oh Freddy, can i go see him now?! Pretty please?" pleaded bonnie, hands clanking together in a begging gesture, bouncing slightly in anxiousness. "Well i dunno, you usually are responsible for 'Greeting' the new guy..." Freddy said in a stern tone. This caused Bonnie to get on it's knees. "OH please Freddy! I've waited all day long! I still feel absolutely terrible for what i did to him...!" Bonnie said, already starting to choke up a bit. "H-h-he still has the heart & soul to call me his friend...& i murdered him Freddy!" Bonnie started crying again. Chica then turned to lean over to pat Bonnie on the back. "Oh Freddy go let'em be with Moike. please...the poor Bun's been through enough." said Chica in her northern accent. "He already has to live with suiting him up...that blood isn't gonna wash away anytime soon." stated Chica. That comment only made Bonnie tear up more. "Chica please!" exclaimed Freddy. "a-a-a-alright Bonnie, you can go be with Mike now. We'll handle the new guard tonight." Freddy said, picking Bonnie up. Bonnie wiped away a red colored tear. "R-r-really Freddy?" said bonnie, who looked at him with soulful eyes. Freddy nodded as he motioned towards the Backstage area. "He's been in there all day...i think he is still coming to terms with his new life" said Freddy, sounding slightly concerned. "Maybe you will be the little ray of sunshine that he needs to brighten up" said Freddy encouragingly. And with that, Bonnie hopped off stage and scurried to the Backstage area, where Michael sat alone, & in a deep thought.

Bonnie slowly opened the door, peaking it's head inside, the gold suited Mike sitting in the corner on the table. "M-m-mike?" stuttered Bonnie. The gold Freddy suit just sat there, head tilted to the side. "Mike! Mike i'm so sorry!" cried out Bonnie as it strode inside & walked towards his dearest friend. "Oh Mike you didn't deserve this. I had no control..." Bonnie said, who was frowning in a truly depressed manner. It observed the suit he had stuffed him in. The blood stained suit was actually a golden Freddy Faz Bear costume. One that hasn't been used by the staff in years. "Mikey? Mikey please speak to me!" Bonnie said, leaning near Gold suited Michael. "I'm so sorry Mikey...oh...no" Cried Bonnie, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't deserve this. You deserved so much better..." admitted Bonnie. It looked down & started weeping crimson tears again. "I murdered you Mike...I'm so sorry..." Bonnie said before breaking down and crying again. The suit moved slightly, sparking a bit to life. A golden hand placed itself on Bonnie's arm. "There's no need to be sad Bonnie..." said Michael, whose voice sounded both recorded & synthesized. It's head soon straightened itself out, and looked down at Bonnie. "M-m-mikey?" Bonnie wept slightly, looking up at Mikey, whose eyes began to cast off an eerie glow within the suit. "Y-yes Bonnie...it's me" He said. "Oh gosh Mike! Mike i didn't want this to happen to you! We...i" Bonnie was suddenly cutoff by Mike. "Shhh Bonnie...it's okay now...I understand everything". Bonnie suddenly placed a hand on Michael's golden hand. "Y-you do? r-r-really?" Bonnie stuttered, hope suddenly rising in it's voice. Red tears were streaming down Bonnie's purple cheeks. "Yes Bonnie...i realized...that you are not sorry." Said Michael, his tone suddenly changing to that of a slightly dark variety. "w-w-what? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, sounding both hurt & confused. "Y-your not sorry...because it's what you are...It's what you do." Gold Michael said, the serious tone in his voice rising. "W-what do you mean?!" asked Bonnie, suddenly feeling Michael's grip tightening harder, "M-m-m-mike! your starting to scare me. and your grip its-"

"It's what you, Chica, Foxy & Freddy always do...What you were meant to do. Don't you see?" said Michael, his voice changing to that of a corrupted one. "We're monsters." he said, before painfully twisting & pulling Bonnie's arm off. The purple bunny animatronic shrieked a distressing cry of pain. "AAAAHHHHH!" Bonnie yelled as it fell back, clutching the area where the arm used to be. Oil, Lubricants & an odd red fluid spurt out of the hole where it's arm was just yanked out. "Mikey why!? I said was sorry!" A frantic Bonnie cried out. Gold Mike examined the arm, and ran it across a bloody tongue that slipped out of the mouth hole. "But there is nothing to BE sorry for...because monsters never apologize..." Mike stated, his voice getting slightly raspy, coughing out blood. "m-m-m-monster?! b-but I'm n-not-", "OH but you are Bonnie...You are indeed a monster" Mike said, lifting himself off the table. As His feet touched the ground, several bones could be heard crunching as a result. Soon more blood began to secrete from the suit. "Freddy's a monster. Chica's a monster. Foxy is a damn good monster...& you." He said, slowly skulking towards Bonnie. The way he moved was resembling that of a reanimated corpse. Bonnie was on the ground, scurrying to the corner of the room. Bonnie whimpered in fear, agony & sadness. "N-no! NOO! Mikey!" Bonnie shrieked out. "You..." He said slowly, getting closer to him. "You...you are the biggest monster here." he said in a cold, vicious tone. Bonnie began to cry harder than he did the night before.

"Michael please! I had no control! we have no control over ourselves! Freddy said it himself!" it cried out, crimson tears pouring out of it's eye sockets. "Freddy already has come to terms with his true nature...despite how he goes on the "we have no control" routine...He perfectly knows what he is...and what you are" he said teasingly. "B-b-b-but Michael! you're our friend!" Bonnie painfully exclaimed. "w-w-we love y-you!" it was then that another spark overcame Michael. "Friends don't murder...other friends" he said in a dark, corrupted tone. "Friends don't watch others suffer when they get exposed to..." he stopped, getting even closer to the very terrified bunny. "The Joy of Creation" Gold Mike finished, in a distorted whisper.

No amount of research in this life, or the next one, would ever be able to ascertain the exact amount of fear Bonnie, The animatronic bunny, was able to display at this moment. Being completely backed into a corner by his former friend, Bonnie was shaking & crying more than any human being ever could. His pre-programmed mind was unable to process the internal torture & horror that he found himself going through. Bonnie looked at him through half-opened, scared eyes. "M-m-m-m-mikey please...! I-i-i didn't mean too! Y-you meant the world to me!" Bonnie frantically cried out. "You were my only true friend! You mattered to me more than you know!" pleaded Bonnie, who was at wit's end. "Mikey Please I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry!" he cried to mike in vain. "Oh but Bonnie...there's nothing to be sorry about like i said. y-y-yyou given me new life. i-i-i-i-i finally understand now." Gold Mike said, his head twitching slightly with a few sparks. "w-w-what do you mean?" Bonnie replied in a timid tone. "I fffinally understand...The Joy of creation." said Mike, whose tone sounded more jolly than before. "There is Joy in creation...h-h-hyuck *spark* & creation within Joy..." he said. Michael caressed his golden hand across Bonnie's purple, stained cheek. Bonnie started whimpering more as it felt Mike's touch. His hand was near the side of Bonnie's face. "It took me the entire day to realize...but i understand now." He said, his tone slowly sound more mechanical & Distorted. "There is Joy...in Creative suffering" he said, digging his finger into Bonnie's right eye. Bonnie shrieked & scream in pain. It kicked it's legs around helplessly as Mike had pinned Bonnie down in the corner. Mike immediately pulled out Bonnie's shattered eye. The only thing left was a dark socket with a little white beady light.

"AHHHHH! MIKEY! NOOOO!" Bonnie screamed out in agony. It covered it's face with the one good hand, Writhing in pain & sobbing uncontrollably. "SSSTOP! Stop it! Your not Mike! YOUR NOT MIKE!" screamed Bonnie. Gold Mike tilted his head to the side. "B-b-but how can you say that Bonnie...?" Michael said in his usual tone of voice. Bonnie was completely speechless & horrified. This is something that it caused. Something deep down Bonnie was going to regret from now til the end of The pizzeria. Bonnie was living with the horror of creation. "D-d-d-don't you remember me...?" Mike said. Bonnie looked directly into his darkened sockets. Slowly and surely, A small white light was growing. But then halfway through the brightening, the light suddenly turned blood red. "Please...no..." Bonnie managed to whimper out; "I...I love you Mike...". At that point, Michael's grew into something that could only be described as Demonic electrical distortion. "IT'S...ME"

"Mikey No! No! please! I love you Mike! Miiiiike! AAHHHHH-!" was all that the poor rabbit was able to say before it was cut off by an equally distorted shriek. By the time Freddy, Chica & Foxy managed to get to the source of the sound. All they could find was Bonnie on the corner of the backstage floor. Bloody, Missing both eyes & an arm. But the most disturbing discovery made by the animatronics, was that it's neck was severely damaged. The voice box was in seriously damaged, causing Bonnie to only utter raspy groans. Suddenly, the power within the entire pizzeria went out. Suddenly, sparks were sounding in the distance. Soon after, a childs laughter was heard in the distance. A heavily distorted version of Toreador March" began to play while the laughter grew slower & evil. Then, The lights on the stage cast itself on a Golden Freddy Faz Bear. The Gold stuffed bear lifted its head, causing a pair of eyeballs to fall out. He pushed them back into their sockets, and laughed.  
>Turning to the three remaining animatronics, and then, the camera, Golden Mike placed the microphone up to his bloody mouth.<p>

"Yes, boys and girls."

"It's me."


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy and the remaining animatronics ran back into the dining area. Freddy's face filled with a joint mix of horror & anger. His right hand bunny was nearly destroyed. "Michael! What in the Freddy fun time are you doing?!" he angrily cried out to Golden Mike, whom was still taking the stage. Gold Mike turned his head with a sickening crack to Freddy. "I'm just doing my Job...boss" he said in a distorted tone. "I'm just putting on a show for a-a-all the little b-b-boy's & girls. Isn't that what we do?" he asked innocently. "How could you do that to Bonnie!?" Chica exclaimed sorrowfully. "ooh? Bonnie is quite alright. i-i-i couldn't help but show my...*spark* deepest...*crunch* sincerest...*Crunch & spark* appreciation & love." he said in a raspy tone of voice, his head cocking slowly to the side, shattering what possibly remained of his neck. "That's not love Mikey, This is far from it! Bonnie is nearly broken!" said Foxy, waving his hook in outrage.

"Broken? Oh...now I wouldn't consider Bonnie broken. not at all...You see, there's a saying that i thought of. It came to me after showing Bonnie...my gratitude." he said in a deep distorted cough. The animatronics, overcome with sudden horror, as Gold Mike slowly walked toward the front of the stage. "Something broken, can become s-something borrowed." he started, secreting a little blood whilst two sparks emitted from his mouth. "Something borrowed, can become...something new" gold mike finished in a static voice. "T-this can't be happenin...Freddy! how can this be happening?!" a freaked out Foxy admitted to Freddy. "W-w-what's the matter f-foxy?" Gold Mike addressed Foxy, his eyes darting to the slightly damaged robot fox. "Is the good fox inside you struggling to cope with your true nature?" Golden Mike said in a taunting manner. Foxy's eye patch flipped upwards instantly in shock. "Or maybe you just need a...little more time...to think" Gold Mike said, a demonic child's laugh sounded off. "Perhaps maybe another frontal lobe might, t-t-triple your processing p-p-p-POWER." Golden Mike viciously taunted Foxy.

"S-Shut up! You don't know what really happened!" Foxy immediately shrieked out. "O-oh? *spark* i don't? I think we all know that's a tremendous lie" Gold Mike said, the last part of the sentence sounding distorted & evil. Suddenly, a rather sized gash started slowly forming around the frontal area of the golden faz bear head. as it cracked open, blood began to pour out. "I mean...i-i may not remember everything...b-but i definitely FEEL the memories." said Goldie Mike, who took a second to lurch forward & vomit out blood and parts of a few organs. Chica could only silently utter 'cheesus crust' as she was extremely horrified. Goldie Mike wiped his bloody maw & cleared his raspy throat. "Do you remember...the taste?" He said darkly, the look on Foxy's face was that of both horror & growing anger. "What about the crunch? how did the skull feel? being crushed inside your mouth?" Gold Mike asked. "I said SHUT UP!" Screamed Foxy, the anger in its voice rising. "The warm gooey taste of the frontal lobe must have been an experience...one could only dream of enjoying." Goldie Mike went on as he started to pace on the stage.

"Tell me something Foxy...When you bit into the child's skull-" Goldie Mike started, Foxy started shaking with fury. "Did you suddenly gain enough...brainpower-" He whispered eerily, "To come upon a realization, of just how much...of a vicious...cruel...blood thirsty monster you really are?" he said, tilting his head to the side. It was at this point that Foxy began to charge toward the stage, shrieking in sheer rage. As he approached the stage, Golden Mike Grabbed foxy's hook arm & threw him into the wall. Grabbing the back of foxy's head, he proceeded to slam him into the wall several times, before getting him on his knee's before Freddy & Chica. "You know, maybe i was too harsh on you Foxy..." Goldie Mike said sympathetically. Foxy's jaw got banged up slightly, teeth bent and missing. Foxy slightly groaned out of pain. "I-i never got to experience what you w-went through...*squish* and that isn't right." said Mike, leaning near Foxy's cheek. "We all should share each others pain." he said in a heavily distorted voice. He took foxy's hook arm & slowly twisted off, severing wires & breaking one of its servo's in the process. Foxy shrieked out in pain during the process. As Golden Mike dangled the hook arm in front of them he could not help but chuckle the same way Freddy does.

"You know, i learned something while being with Bonnie." said Gold Mike, twirling the hook arm in hand. "It is through the joy of creation...that we unlock all other joys." he went on. "Such as...the joy of creative suffering" Gold Michael said darkly as he swung the hook on the front of Foxy's jaw. Foxy shrieked during the process. "So let me in Foxy...let me know what you went through." he said, as he begin to pull back Foxy's upper jaw. Foxy began to scream as if it was feeling true pain. It flailed it's one hand effortlessly to Freddy & Chica, who just looked on with absolute terror in their eyes. "Let me see what secrets lay...in pirates cove" he uttered, as he slowly peeled off the top of Foxy's head. Underneath the costume head lay the endoskeleton skull, the eyes darting up to him. "now...let's share each others pain." he roared as he sunk his teeth into Foxy's metal skull. Foxy let out a horrifying shriek. This shriek was different from their usual. This one, frenzied & panicked. It was a shriek that indicated the pain of imminent death. Foxy continually flailed his one arm to no avail. Michael crunched down hard, the sound of metal bending & breaking could be heard. As he slowly pulled away, bits of metal fell out of his jaw. The wires gave off sparks and began to leak dark lubricants. The pirate fox struggled for a couple more seconds before it twitched three times before going limp. Gold Mike chewed five times before swallowing the mass down his emaciated throat. fleshy sounding scratches & squashing was heard in the process. He looked back toward the animatronics, releasing the dead machine from his grip. Foxy fell with a loud thud, his frontal lobe leaking profusely. Golden Michael wiped his mouth slowly, before managing to make a toothy grin at Freddy. "Did you know...t-t-that the human skull can withstand 500 kg of pressure?" he said in a demonic raspy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The new security guard saw the entire horrific scene in the dining area & show stage. His heart filled with dread & fear,

He immediately shut both shutter doors. Checking back to the camera, he could see the animatronics wandering around, looking for the Gold Freddy.

Just then, as he lowered the tablet, the guard was then confronted by the lifeless gold Freddy suit. Pushing himself against the wall in sheer terror, he watched as Golden Michael slowly cocked his head toward the guard. "H-H-Hey there kiddo." Gold Mike said, his body slowly getting up. The sound of servos & small bones cracking were heard overlapping each other. "It's Me" said Golden Mike in a corrupt tone. The guards heart skipped several beats as he saw small streams of blood pouring from the seams of the suit.

Slow & eerie whispers could be heard, uttering the phrase 'It's Me'. "Welcome to Freddy Faz B-B-Bear's P-Pizza." Gold Mike said, sounding just like Freddy, albeit in his own mangled tone of voice. "A m-m-magi-Magical[deadly] place for kids-kids-[Victims] and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and f-fun-fun[death] come to life." Gold Mike said, his voice uttering corrupted whispers. The guard's eyes widened in horror. "S-s-speaking of fantasy." said Gold Mike, turning his white beady eyes to the guard, "Wanna see a magic trick?" he said in a dark yet excited tone. He grabbed his head, gripping it tightly. "Now don't b-blink" said Goldie Mike, whom began twisting his head a few times, before slowly pulling his own head off. He grunted & groaned as he tugged his head off. His dismembered head dangled a spinal cord that got fused with metal & wiring, dripping with blood mixed oil. Gold Mike then held the head in front of his body. The guard slid down the wall helplessly, The gold Freddie mask staring directly into his very soul. An eyeball rolled out of one of the sockets. "Boo" said Gold Mike in a menacing tone.

Freddy & Chica heard a blood curdling scream emit from the office. They both charged down the halls separately towards the office. The screams grew louder & more shorter. Both animatronics started banging on the shudder doors. The screams were immediately silenced, followed by the sound of something crunching. Freddy & Chica both moved to the office windows to see what happened. All they could see was the darkness within the office. Both of them pressed their faces against the glass. All they could see were each others silhouettes. When the lights came back on in the office, The two animatronics saw the corpse of the new guard. slumped back in the chair, his whole face removed. All that was left was one giant gaping hole where his face was, the skull being completely removed. But what scared Freddy & Chica the most, was within the gaping bloody hole, was a sticky note. On it were the words "It's Me". Freddy began shaking, finally feeling the fear of this newly created gold phantasm. "What have we done?" Freddy said to himself, his voice box teaming with real fear.

"Freddy! Freddy what are we gonna do?!" Chica cried out, red crimson fluid leaking from her eyes to signal complete distress. Freddy looked toward her, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw golden Freddy costumed Mike slowly rising up behind Chica. Freddy started banging on the glass & shouting Chica's name. Chica only looked at Freddy with confused, teary eyes as Michael's costumed hands wrapped themselves around Chica. The power in the Pizzeria went off when it happened. All Freddy could hear was a loud screeching sound emanating down the halls. The power then returned as the office doors opened. Freddy cut through the office and ran down the hall, following Chica's screams. They grew more shrieking & distorted. Freddy approached the kitchen where he found Chica. She was viciously stuffed into one of the ovens. Her limbs bent & broken from the forced entry into the oven. Her head twisted violently as the heat & flames of the oven bathed her in a fiery embrace. Her screams of pain becoming more & more static & corrupted. Freddy tried helplessly to pry open the oven. But even with his strong servos, he could not open the oven as it belched out thick black smoke. The smell of burnt metal & fried circuits invaded Freddy's sensors, almost overwhelming its systems. The animatronic had no choice but to watch Chica become southern fried. Her screams turned into raspy groans before shortening out. The over then dinged as it belched out a deeply charred, almost unrecognizable Chica.

The animatronic bear moved towards the burnt mechanical chicken. It sparked and twitched, letting out raspy little groans. "F-f-fre...fre-Freddy" the cooked Chica uttered out. Freddy crouched down & picked up the upper half of Chica, her torso giving way as it separated & crumbled. "Chi-Chi-Chica." Freddy spoke, voice shaking with sadness. "w-we-we did this." She uttered a distorted cluck. "H-he was p-p-put in the...wr-wr-wrong s-suit." uttered Chica, her voice box slowly burning out. "It's not...its not Mike." Chica clucked once more. "W-whatever it is. Whatever...that thing is." she tried to speak more, nothing but sparks & static was all she could emit. "Its e-e-evil.." Chica said in an tone almost human sounding. She emitted a death shriek before succumbing to her damaged systems. Freddy's arms shook with sadness & anger. Chica's head turned to the side, indicating its demise. He slowly let Chica fall from his articulated hands.

In the dining area, Freddy could hear slow building laughter. The animatronic shook with rage as it turned and bolted out of the kitchen, shrieking with rage. No one was in the room, but the laughter could still be heard. Freddy looked all over, but couldn't find Michael or the Golden Freddy suit. "You know i am no different then you." the voice said in Michael's tone. "You would have eventually turned me into something like yourself...eventually." It went on, sounding menacing. "B-b-but Bonnie got to me first." his voice changed to that of Bonnie's. "Bonnie really loved me, the poor thing. It had no idea what it created." said the voice, as it slowly & corrupted malformed itself into Foxy's voice. "But then again, that is a part of this places own soul shredding philosophy." Foxy's voice said in a cruel way. "So even though I know & feel everything I do" the voice said as it suddenly changed to Chica's. "I know deep down that I'm doing a wonderful thing~". Freddy frantically looked around the dimly lit dining room. Yet he couldn't find the source of the voice. Suddenly, all four voices merged into one malicious tone. "Joy is being created." it said. The slow demonic laughter intensified. Behind Freddy loomed Golden Michael, costume leaking more blood & mucus than before. He stuck his hand into the back of Freddy costume, penetrating deep to grip the Endoskeleton spine. Freddy shrieked loudly as its legs gave way, slumping to the floor. Freddy felt Gold Mike's hands begin to pry the side of his head off.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Freddy frantically pleaded in vain. Golden Freddy Michael pried the upper half of his face off slowly. Thin red veins became exposed as he opened Freddy's head. The animatronic bear screamed & shrieked as it contained a half living, half decayed body stuffed within the suit. Gold Mike just stared in awe. The cross beams & wires fused with the head. splitting it open caused wires to snap, making flesh & bits of metal peel off the head. It groaned malfunctioning vocal wails & cries. "This..." The golden phantom started, getting close to the head. "This is what it's all about." Gold Mike said, opening its maw slowly. Raspy, ghoulish groans emanated from within the gold suit as 'Toreador' began to slowly play. "Thank you Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, & Foxy" it said as it sunk its jaws deep into the skull with a loud crunch, soliciting a loud panicked shrieking screech from Freddy. It was almost human. "Thank you for showing me what true joy is."

The doors to the pizzeria suddenly opened. A costumed, decaying costumed shuffled its way out slowly. Its low raspy groans, sounding both like mechanical & human-like. Upon a few footsteps, his head tilted to the side eerily again. He took his hand & brought it back up, twisting it properly into place. Bits & pieces of Freddy's face & head hung from his mouth. It was six in the morning, the sun slowly rose in the distance, casting a light on the golden phantasm. Looking up, Golden Mike howled a ghoulish cry, before taking a deep breath. He continue on toward the sun rose, with an immense feeling of joy in his freshly hard-wired heart.

"Hello world." Golden Mike said, his tone distorted and gleeful.

"Its...Me"

Part of this story voiced by Ace: /fNM5/


End file.
